


Truth or Dare

by Memequeme



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, This is kinda a oneshot but with two chapters, This is my first upload, enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memequeme/pseuds/Memequeme
Summary: The class plays truth or dare at the Bourgeois mansion, and things get interesting ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first upload on this website, and I just wanna say that fucking finally I fucking made am account on here. I've actually written multiple fanfics, so I'm eager to share a couple with you guys! 
> 
> So anyways, enjoy this one. It's basically a fluffy Adrinette two-shot.

Marinette should have never gone to that party. She should have stayed home like she originally planned. She shouldn't have given in to Alya's pestering peer pressure and walked in the Bourgeois hotel wearing that cute little pink dress that she had managed to sew up in a couple days. She never should have nervously said yes when the class asked her to join in their game of truth or dare. She never should have said truth when Rose chose her. Now, all thanks to Marinette's stupid actions once again, she was being forced to answer the horrible question that came out of the sweet blonde's mouth. 

"Do you have a crush?" 

The words were spoken excitedly, but what else was expected from Rose? Marinette's thoughts immediately went to Adrien, who was sitting not too far away from her. She tried concealing her blush as she went silent for a little bit, Alya's deg deg expression not helping her in the least. Marinette let out a small squeak as all the eyes in the room landed on her madly red face. 

".......yes" she squeaked out, her eyes squinting shut as she let out a large gulp.   
"I knew it!" Shouted Rose, her icy blue eyes lighting up under the fancy chandelier that hung off the ceiling on what was seemingly a family room for the Bourgeois family. 

The rest of the group seemed to chatter about, all curious words about who this mystery person was. Marinette could only stare and sweat as she watched everyone quietly gossip about her, knowing that her life was about to be over. 

****************************************  
The torture continued on when it was, yet again, Marinette's turn. She was prepared to be asked another personal question, expecting something "interesting" since it was Alix asking.

"Is your crush that you mentioned earlier in this room?" Alix asked, a devious smirk on her face. Marinette was not prepared for that question, her mind racing with pictures of Adrien. 

He's right there, I don't need pictures of him in my head!

Everyone eagerly waited for Marinette's response as they watched the girl freeze in fear. Marinette swore she could hear chuckles coming from the small crowd, mainly from Kim. She felt a small nudge, turning in a startled state at her best friend, who only winked at her. 

Thanks Alya, that helped. 

Marinette took a deep gulp, her knees tight up against her chest as her hands rocked her body back and forth while gripping her baby pink flats. She took a deep breath as everyone (But Chloé) leaned in as if they were watching a suspense thriller. 

"Yes" she whimpered out, wincing at her reply as the muttering began again. NOW she knew this was starting up some gossip. It could be anyone in this room, and everyone knew there was a chance that it could very well be them. 

She wanted so badly to look at Adrien, to see if he was joining everyone in their whisper session, to see if he was phased in any way by the thought that there was a possibility of him being her crush. But, she couldn't. She was too embarrassed by everything that she couldn't even look at Alya. 

****************************************  
Towards the end of the game, Marinette was horrified. Her crush was close to being revealed, and nobody was letting that go. Alya was the only one who knew, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Marinette tried her best not to look at Adrien. If she let her nervous eyes trail towards him enough, people who get the hint and figure it out. She wanted so badly to leave, to run away from the endless whispering that was filling the large room. 

Alya seemed to be a little worried for her friend, but Marinette sensed she had something up her sleeve. She unfortunately was right. 

"Marinette, truth or dare?" the hazel eyed blogger spoke, a wicked glint in her expression. Marinette was scared, her blue eyes staring at her best friend for what seemed like hours before she began to think.

Marinette was so tempted to choose truth again. She always chose truth, for it was way easier to answer a question than perform some absurd act of some sort. But after these personal questions about her crush on Adrien, she couldn't take another risk of it being revealed. Especially since this was Alya asking her. 

".......dare" she nervously muttered, causing Alya to raise an eyebrow. Marinette never said dare, so this was a shock to her. A lot of the rest of the class also seemed surprised, and Marinette didn't blame them.

Alya blinked a couple of times before seemingly shifting her face in thought. It was clear that she had already thought of a truth question and now had to think of something else. Just the thought that Alya had something prepared for her sent shivers down Marinette's spine. 

Marinette's fears only grew worse when Alya's scrunched face formed a devious smirk. She gulped as her best friend smiled at her before revealing her fate.

"I dare you....."


	2. The second chapter, it's not even really a chapter but

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OoooooooOoooOooOoooO what does Alya have planned????¿?¿?¿

"To do 7 minutes of heaven with Adrien"

Marinette didn't know what she expected. But every possible situation that she had formed in her scattered brain was not as bad as this. This, was pure evil. Her mouth gaped open as she sensed everyone around her finally putting the pieces together. In one large click, the whole class started snickering and whispering louder than before. Chloé was laughing the hardest, obviously entertained by the fact that Marinette thought she had a chance with Adrien Agreste. 

Not like this. This is not how Marinette wanted him to find out. She thought Alya respected the fact that she wanted to tell him herself when she was ready, but obviously this betrayal proved otherwise. Marinette wanted so badly to cry, from embarrassment and fear, but crying in front of Chloé and Adrien was a no-no. 

Alya noticed Marinette's distress and the banters of their class and quickly regretted her choice of a dare. She hadn't thought about how it would correspond with the two questions Marinette had been given earlier. All she wanted to do was be her normal wingman self. But now, thanks to her big mouth, her friend's secret was spoiled after she had went through almost a year protecting it. 

The class may have known now about Marinette's crush, but Adrien's oblivious ass sure as hell didn't. He didn't understand the constant laughter or Marinette's horror one bit, but he guessed that it was all because Marinette didn't like him that much. 

He felt really bad when he was forced to walk over to the surprisingly small closet(considering it was in the Bourgeois hotel) with the shy girl by his side, who avoided eye contact as best as possible. 

Both were sweating, and not just because the Bourgeois hotel had no idea what air conditioning was. Adrien wanted so badly to comfort the poor girl who looked like she was going to break down at any moment, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything but stand there awkwardly. 

Snickers could be heard as Adrien made the first move, opening the door for Marinette and saying a polite "After you". It took a lot of self control to not add "Princess" at the end. 

The gentlemanly act caused a mocking "oooh" to form from the crowd of classmates as Adrien formed a disapproving frown. He then followed Marinette into the closet and shut the door quietly behind them.

Silence. It lasted for a while, too uncomfortably long for the two awkward teens. Marinette was darting her eyes everywhere but at Adrien, while on the other hand Adrien couldn't keep his off of her. 

"I'm sorry" Adrien sighed, his head hanging low in shame even though he had done nothing wrong. Marinette perked her head up at his comment, a look of surprise on her face. 

"You're...s-s-sorry?" She sputtered out, upset that the boy was blaming himself for the ordeal. 

"Y-You did nothing wrong though..."

"Well I'm just sorry that you have to be locked up in a closet with me"

"And why w-would you be s-sorry f-f-for that?"

"Well I mean, I know you don't like me that much....so...."

Marinette had to hold herself from bursting into laughter at that moment. She just couldn't believe that Adrien took the whole situation the completely wrong way. He thinks she doesn't like him!

He thinks I don't like him

Now Marinette was stuck in a dilemma. She could lie to him and confirm she doesn't like him to save the embarrassment of rejection, but that would only make him extremely upset and her a bad person. But if she denied his assumption, she would probably have to confess and he would definitely reject her with no doubt. 

As much as Marinette wanted to protect her little amount of self esteem she had left, Adrien was more important. 

"Adrien....." she began, her face scrunched up in a cute little pout,"I....don't hate you. Not in the slightest."

Marinette was delighted to see Adrien's face light up, but his face also showed confusion. Marinette knew what was coming next. 

"So....if you don't hate me, then why is everyone acting so weird?"

Marinette sighed at what was about to come next. She definitely did not want to confess like this in a small closet in the Bourgeois hotel, but not every happy ending has a nice beginning, right? 

"Well....you see....um....." she began, immediately becoming a flustered mess while standing mere inches away from her crush. It didn't help that he seemed to eagerly lean in, waiting for an answer. 

"Everyone was laughing because...."

More leaning.

"I actually..."

Even more leaning 

"Well, I...."

At this point Adrien's nose was brushing against Marinette's lightly, bringing them into an accidental Eskimo kiss. This caused Marinette to blush into a heaping mess, which threw her off of her sort of flow that she had. 

"I-Im so sorry, Marinette! Please continue!" Adrien stuttered, a blush forming on his cheeks so slightly. Marinette didn't know why but she found it cute when the roles were reversed. His embarrassment gave her confidence as she took in a deep breath. 

"The reason everyone was laughing was because I have a huge crush on you!" She blurted out, her eyes squeezed shut and her cheeks rosy red. Fists clenched and breath held, she barely heard Adrien let out a soft chuckle, which turned into full out laughter. 

"This whole time?" He asked, almost in tears.

"Y-Yeah...."

"No wonder you seemed so afraid of me, it all makes sense now!"

Marinette was embarrassed by his reaction, but kept telling herself that it could be worse. 

"No Marinette, I'm not laughing at you..." Adrien reassured her, noticing her expression.

"I'm actually laughing at myself, I don't know how I could've been so blind"

There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Adrien began talking again. 

"The amazing Marinette Dupain-Cheng, has a crush on me. Wow."

At this point Marinette was confused. Did he just call her amazing? 

"Well....now that that's settled..." Adrien began, moving closer to her.

"The whole point of this game is to kiss the other person, right?"

"W-W-What?" Marinette gaped, her whole face now red. 

Adrien gave a soft chuckle, even surprising himself at how okay he was with this.   
"You're cute, Marinette...." he said before lightly placing his lips on hers, setting invisible fireworks off in the tight space. Marinette didn't protest, but why the fuck would she? In fact, she leaned in for that Agreste ass. 

The kiss seemed to last forever, but in reality only lasted for a couple seconds before the door was pulled open by Kim. 

Alya had managed to snap a photo on her phone before the duo realized they had been exposed. Both flipped their shit, with Marinette screaming and falling backwards into the closet and Adrien frozen. Nobody was letting this night go. 

Marinette and Adrien both had to say, those were the craziest 7 minutes of their lives.


End file.
